Mafia et pièces de théâtre !
by Taisuke-kun
Summary: Si vous prenez trois grands classiques de la littérature et que vous modifiez trés légérement le scénario; voila ce que ça donne. Beaucoup d'humour.
1. Les princesses

_**Parodie de pièces de théâtre ?**_

**Ces personnages sont bien évidemment de Akira AMANO.**

**Dans ce contexte ces personnages sont dans une pièce de théâtre.**

**Chapitre 1 : Les princesses.**

**Hana entra dans une belle et longue robe rose qui l'empêcha de faire des mouvements trop grands comme elle le souhaiterait, bouteille de vodka à la main, vraisemblablement bourré, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se redressa ensuite après avoir failli tomber. La princesse fit un coucou à un inconnu … Invisible. Elle remonta ses manches avant de se jeter sur le sol croyant voir une piscine. Suite à un douloureux plat dans cette piscine de béton, elle tenta de nager vers un banc flottant (heureusement qu'être bourré rend des choses bien plus fantaisistes). Une fois redressée à l'aide du banc, elle s'assit dessus buvant une gorgée.**

« Les mecs, elle boit une autre gorgée, tous des salauds. _F__ai__t-elle d'une voix désespérée._ »

**Suite à cette déclaration, une belle et autre princesse entra à son tour, cette fois-ci dans une robe rose-argentée, chantonnant sur la voix la plus mélodieuse qui n'a jamais existé, telle qu'elle attira les oiseaux.**

« Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve... Un rêve ? Au non ! Rêve ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. _Bégaye-elle avant de s'évanouir_.

_ Elle, c'est Kyoko, la Belle aux Bois Dormant pour les plus intimes. Son prince, il se tape une de ces vieilles fées. La pauvre. Ça lui a fait un choc. _S__e moqua Hana._ »

**Une autre princesse arriva, celle-ci dans une robe encore plus belle que les deux précédentes, violette-blanche. Elle s'arrêta juste devant Kyoko, pris une grande inspiration, rejetta ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et passa au-dessus de Kyoko par la plus grande enjambé qu'elle put faire pour éviter tous contacts avec la princesse évanouie.**

« Que fait donc ce torchon encore parterre ?

_ Mais voyons Haru, c'est Kyoko.

_ Oui soit, c'est la même chose. Enfin bon, bref, il faut que je me prépare parce-que tu sais quoi ? Un jour MON PRINCE VIENDRA ! _C__hanta-t-elle de plus en plus fort d'une voix plus fausse qu'aucune jusqu'au paravent au monde. Hana dut donc se boucher les oreilles, bien que cela ne serve à rien._

_ Ton prince il ne viendra pas, ce sont tous des salauds les mecs.

_ Peuuu ! _S'indigna Haru._ »

**Une autre princesse entra, cette dernière dans une robe des plus étranges au monde d'un vert émeraude bien sombre.**

« Ahhh, c'est cro cro beau. Ahhhh, c'est cro cro cro beau. Ahhhhh, c'est cro cro cro cro beau. Je suis bien d'accord. Tous des salauds. Si un jour je choppe le con qui a sorti que les princes accourraient au secours des princesses en détresses... ARRRRR! Je lui crèverais les yeux avec un économe rouillé ! Dit la nouvelle princesse dans un ton rempli de reproches envers les hommes.

_ Voyons Bianchi, c'est le peuple qui utilise les économes. Utilise plutôt … Ton rouge à lèvres. _C__onseilla Haru_

_ C'est pareil, dire que je me suis auto-séquestrée dans un donjon pendant trois ans et RIEN.

_ Mfff... Mais c'est parce-que tu leur as fait peur, tu es peut être un peu trop prévenante. Tu as fais fuir tous les princes qui te faisaient la cour, ça ne t'as pas aidé non plus. _R__eprocha Haru_.

_ Moui, bon, c'était avant._ Soupira Bianchi_.

_ AAAAAHHHHH ! _Hurla la nouvelle princesse qui venait d'entrer dans une robe noir usée._

_ C'est rien, c'est juste torchon qui fait mumuse avec le sol. C_ritiqua Haru la meilleur langue de vipère du jour_.

_ Je n'ai pas eu peur. J'ai juste cru que c'était un dragon qui voulait me dévorer. _D__it-elle essoufflée, à cause de son cri, tout en désignant Kyoko_.

_ Elle, c'est Chrome, se sont ses parents qui l'ont enfermé dans un donjon gardé par un dragon. Son prince ne venant pas alors elle c'est rattrapé avec le dragon. _Dit Hana qui continua avec une gorgée d'une bouteille de whisky car elle avait fini sa bouteille de vodka et ses cannettes de bières depuis quelques minutes_. Et depuis elle a légèrement pété un câble.

_ Bon, quelqu'un réveille Torchon ou je le fait. _D__e__mande Haru_.

_ …

_ …

_ Vas-y, amuse toi. _S__ort Bianchi déprimé._ »

**Haru se dirige donc vers Kyoko.**

« Torchon debout, _aucun signe de Kyoko_. Torchon. _F__ait Haru un peu plus fort sans obtenir de réponse_. TORCHON DEBOUT ! _Lui cria Haru dans les oreilles._

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Oh ! Non madame la fée, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mangé dans la gamelle du chat. _Se défendit Kyoko à toute allure en se protégeant la tête__,__ suivit d'un long silence blanc pesant._ Euh... Pardon, je faisais un rêve. Euh, un cauchemar.

_ Je suis sure que tu y étais à ta place. _L__an__ça Haru_.

_ Bon nous sommes toutes là. _C__onstata Chrome_.

_ Bon, si ce soir nous sommes toutes présentes, c'est pour faire une demande. En effet le prince charmant n'existe plus. L'homme parfait, attentionné... _C__ommença Hana_.

_ Celui qui nous offrait des roses à tout moment, n'attendant pas la Saint-Valentin. C_ontinua Bianchi qui s'en suivit d'un long soupir._

_ Celui qui nous emmenait faire des balades romantiques._ Enchaina Kyoko en soupirant longuement._

_ Celui qui ne passait pas toutes ses soirées devant « Plus belle la vie », une bière à la main. _L__âcha Haru qui créa un soupir général_.

_ Celui qui à la fin du repas vous aurait emmené avec lui à l'autre bout du monde. _Fini Chrom__e qui créa (quoi à votre avis ?__) un nouveau soup__ir général._

_ Bref ce prince n'existe plus et nous ne reparlerons pas de ce spécimen qui reste grognon, ingrat, pleurnichard, jamais content. _Continua__ Hana._

_ Tu as dit que tu n'en parlerais pas. _Remarqua__ Chrome_.

_ Pardon. Bon, ben mesdemoiselles, mesdames princesses, il faut réagir.

_ Ouais ! _Crièrent__ les autres à l'unisson_.

_ Il faut rééduquer ces bonshommes qui nous pourrissent la vie. _Continua Hana_.

_ Ouais !

_ Et faire réapparaître ces princes qui ne viennent plus.

_ Ouais !

_ Eh la percheronne au diadème! _Cria Gokudera_.

_ Moi ? _D__emanda Hana_.

_ Oui toi, vas donc te trouver un taf au lieu de pleurnicher. E_nchaina Gokudera_. »

**Ces dernières paroles font élever quelques cris des quatre autres princesses.**

« Eh oui. Plus de fin heureuse pour les princesses. _F__ini Hana_ »

_*~*~* Fin *~*~*_


	2. Le mignon, petit chaperon rouge

_**Parodie de pièces de théâtre ?**_

**Ces personnages sont bien évidemment d'Akira AMANO.**

**Dans ce contexte ces personnages sont dans une pièce de théâtre.**

**Chapitre 2 : Le petit chaperon rouge.**

**Xanxus entre en scène, manteau noir (genre espionnage) enfilé, chapeau enfoncé sur la tête, lunettes de soleil placées sur son nez, gants en cuirs mis et canne à la main. Il s'avança en proscénium (en avant scène pour ceux qui ne savent pas ).**

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs...Bonsoir ! Je suis un loup au chômage. _D__it Xanxus d'un ton ironique._ Travaillant par habitude dans le conte du petit chaperon rouge, il m'ait arrivé une... mésaventure. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis le loup du petit chaperon rouge. Le gentil, mignon petit chaperon rouge. CE chaperon rouge.

**Tsunayoshi entra, l'air joyeux, sourire aux lèvres, chaperon rouge mis à sa place habituelle.**

_ Lalalalalalala ... Oh! Un lapin. _D__éclara Tsuna comme si c'était LA découv__erte du monde, genre LE MANGA__. Suite à cela il se figea_.

_ Regardez son aire, son sourire mignon, nié, à croquer. _S__e lamenta Xanxus comme si on l'avait pr__ivé du meilleur plat du monde (même si c'est le ca__ )._

**Tsunayoshi se défigea et sorti en côté cours.**

_ Le mieux est de vous montrer._ D__éclara Xanxus_. Entre la grand-mère.

_ Ohlala, mon pauvre dos.

_ Voici, la grand-mère du petit chaperon rouge appelé mère-grand. _I__ndiqua Squalo_.

**Lussuria entra et s'assit sur un banc rose bonbon où était disposé des roses, des petites douceurs dont les filles raffolent ainsi qu'un beau et vaillant jeune homme alias Squalo.**

_ Oh mon petit Squalo _(__c'est que c'est une couguar cette Lussuria ),_ tu veux bien aller me chercher une baguette de pain s'il te plait ?

_ Mais très certainement.

**Ainsi Squalo quitta la scène (brève apparition).**

~Toc, toc, toc.

_ Qui est là?_ D__emanda Lussuria_.

_ Grand-mère, c'est moi, le petit chaperon rouge. Je t'apporte de la galette et un pot de beurre.

_ Oh! C'est mon petit chaperon adoré qui m'apporte de la galette et un pot de beurre. Tire la bobinette et la chenillette cherra, mon chéri.

**Tsunayoshi entre donc sur scène, puis les deux interlocuteurs se figèrent.**

_ Voilà ce qui aurait du à peu près se passer. Bien sur, normalement ce n'est pas le petit chaperon rouge qui arrive en premier chez la grand-mère mais le loup. Cependant, je ne suis plus aussi endurant qu'avant. Bref. Rien de tout cela ne c'est passé. Regardez.

**Les deux interlocuteurs se défigèrent et le petit chaperon sorti de scène.**

~ Boum, boum, boum.

_ Qui est là ?_ D__emanda Lussuria peu rassuré car son beau Squalo était parti chercher du pain_.

_ Ouaish mère-grand, c'est le petit chaperon, t'as vu ? Ouvre ta porte.

_ Euh... C'est mon petit chaperon adoré qui m'apporte une galette et un pot de beurre, tire sur la...

**Cependant la mère-grand n'eut point le temps de finir sa phrase car son petit chaperon adoré était déjà entré.**

_ Salut la vieille, ça gaz ?

_ La quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber t'as vu ? T'es pas dans le mouvement. Oh faite, t'aurais pas 150 écus à lâcher ? J'voudrais aller au centre commercial.

**Les deux acolytes se figèrent une fois de plus.**

_ Voilà, regardez. C'est exactement ce qui c'est passé. Où est passé son innocence ? A la place de son sourire, regardez-moi cette expression de violence. Et encore, là ce n'est rien. Regardez ce qui c'est passé dix minutes plus tard.

**Les deux interlocuteurs se défigèrent une fois encore.**

_ Allez la moche. Tu les lâche les écus. J'suis pas ta copine. J'te défonce. T'as vu ?

**Et pour la dernière fois, les deux beaux jeunes gens se figèrent.**

**Pour ne pas choquer l'assistance nous allons...Censurer la scène. Deux hommes entrèrent du côté jardin (en étant public, de gauche =p). Ils tenaient un drap noir, le placèrent devant le chaperon rouge et mère-grand. Suite à cela, on entendit des cris de terreur provenant de la grand-mère. Des bruits de chaises cassés, un miaulement de terreur du chat de mère-grand qui s'était caché jusqu'à présent. On put voir aussi mère-grand qui a tenté de s'échapper par dessous le drap noir, mais pas assez vite.**

_ P'tain la radine, il m'a même pas filé la tune, je suis trop deg' ! T'as vu ?

**Le petit chaperon rouge, alias Tsunayoshi, sorti.**

_ C'était horrible. _D__éclara le premier sous-fifre du loup._

_ Voir choquant. _F__it le deuxième_.

_ Je ne regarderais plus jamais une grand-mère pareille.

_ Il a prit son révolver et elle la pauvre elle a voulu s'enfuir mais le chaperon rouge à prit une chaise et l'a assommé avec.

_ La mère-grand hurlait de douleur, il lui a crevé les yeux et arraché son dentier.

_ Et il lui a mangé une main.

_ Bon c'est pas grave. _T__enta Xanxus pour leur remonter __le moral_, ça va passer. Rentrez maintenant.

**Les deux sous-fifres ramassèrent les objets perdus dans cette cuisante défaite pour la défaite mère-grand. Après la sortie lugubre des deux sous-fifres, Xanxus s'avança.**

_ Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester coucher. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs... Bonsoir.

_*~*~* Fin *~*~*_


	3. Roméo et Juliette

_**Parodie de pièces de théâtre ?**_

**Ces personnages sont bien évidemment d'Akira AMANO.**

**Dans ce contexte ces personnages sont dans une pièce de théâtre.**

**Chapitre 3:Roméo et Juliette.**

« Roméo. Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? » _Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix._

« Roméo. Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? » _Recommença-t-elle._

« ROMEO ! pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? » C_ommença-t-elle à s'ennerver._

« ROMEO, POURQUOI ES-TU TOUJOURS EN RETARD ! _Vociféra-t-elle._ Il me fait le coup à chaque fois, mais il va venir. Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait 2h30 que je l'attendais, 2h30 que je moisissais sur ce banc, me tenant droite, gardant le sourire. Attend un peu que je l'attrape, je vais lui faire regretter d'être le fils de sa mère. » _Menaça-t-elle dans le vide._

_**Sur les paroles si... romantiques de Uni, Gamma entra, rose à la main, dans un beau costard indigo qui contrastait si bien avec sa cravate au motifs de rose à fond rouge carmin.**_

« Juliette, ma bien aimée. Le temps s'est encore joué de moi. _S'excusa le nouveau venu avec son sourire élégant._

_ Ouai, ba t'es en retard quoi. _Fit froidement la jeune fille._

_ Mon cyprès des douces forêts de Sherwood, pourquoi tant de rancœur dans ta voix ?

_ De la rancœur ! Une envie de te tuer, oui ! _Hurla l'arcobaleno du ciel._

_ Mais, Juliette...

_ Roméo ! Sais tu à quelle heure je me suis levée ?

_ Dés que le soleil est venu chatouiller ton sommeil. _Tenta l'ancienne fausse couronne funéraire._

_ Cinq heure. Tu entends ? A cinq heure du matin ! Et pour faire quoi ?

_ Euh, aucune idée. _Avoua l'homme._

_ Pour me faire jolie ! J'y ai passé toute la mâtiné. Me pomponner, m'habiller, me coiffer... Du rouge pour la passion, du noir pour le côté mystique. Et toi, toi tu oses arriver en retard ?

_ Mais se n'est pas grave, ô toi qui fait battre mon cœur.

_Pardon ? _Coupa Uni._

_ Ô toi qui fait battre mon cœur ? _Répondit l'utilisateur de la flamme de la foudre, ne comprenant pas. _

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas grave ?

_ Mais oui Juliette, tu dramatises. A t'écouter parler, on sera mort tous les deux à la fin de cette scène. »

_**C'en était trop, la plus petite gifla violemment son vis-à-vis. **_

« Mais Juliette...

_Vas-t'en !

_ Plait-il ?

_Vas-t'en ! _Répéta la fille d'Aria d'une voix sans précédant._

_ Mais pourquoi Juliette ? Je suis venu jusqu'ici, j'ai bravé l'interdiction de ma famille et toi...

_ Vas-t'en je te dis. Sinon je crois que je vais te tuer.

_ Mais Juliette, ma petite Juju...

_ Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. »

_**Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait le tuer ! Mais comment ? Elle était bien trop faible pour le tuer au corps à corps ou bien même par une ruse.**_

_**Elle voulait se débarrasser de lui au plus vite, ne plus vivre dans le même monde que lui, ne plus respirer le même air que lui. Et si... ?**_

_**Oui c'est ça, elle pouvait. Non ! Elle le ferait ! Se tuer sera bien plus radical. De toute façon, quitte à choisir entre mourir maintenant et vivre dans ce monde pourris jusqu'au trognon avec cet abruti, elle préférait mourir.**_

*Et puis c'est Roméo qui sera perdant, tout le monde croira que c'est lui qui m'aura empoisonné, mon plan et tout simplement parfait.* _pensa-t-elle._

_**Sur ce plan machiavélique, décidé sur un coup de tête, elle s'éloigna de son protecteur et sortit un petit flacon d'une de ses rares poches. Elle débouchonna le flacon et l'avala, en laissant la moitié du breuvage avant de refermer le récipient. Uni fut parcourut de frisson avant de ressentir de nombreux spasmes qui lui parcoururent le corps. Puis, après avoir sué à grosses gouttes, elle commença à manquer d'oxygène et s'écroula parterre, inerte. Sa tête posé sur le peu de sang d'un rouge carmin, que la petite avait craché.**_

« Juliette ? Juliette? » C_ommença à s'inquiéter celui qui vivait toujours._

_Il ramassa le flacon, le regarda d'un air vitreux._

« Bien Juliette, tu l'auras voulu. » _Émit__ l'homme en jetant le récipient sur le banc. Le breuvage s'était déversait parterre quand le flacon s'était cassé._

_Prenant Juliette par une jambe il déclara :_

« C'est malin, maintenant faut que je trouve un endroit ou la cacher. »

_**Gamma sortit donc traînant derrière lui le cadavre inerte de son ancienne interlocutrice.**_

***~*~*Fin*~*~***

**Taisuke-kun**

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus car celle-ci était définitivement la dernière. Un grand merci à Raiu-chan qui m'a corrigé mes fautes.

Un grand désolé à Akatsuki Akisa je n'ai pas pu m'empécher de mettre Uni, toi qui m'avait dis que heureusement je ne l'avais pas mise dans dans le chapitre des princesses.

Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on lit nos écrits. =) A bientôt.


End file.
